Le chemin de mon destin
by torrainnenoel
Summary: Que se passe t'il quand Rodney se rend compte qu'il a trop abusé de la gourmandise? Pourras t'il revenir en arrière et tout recommancé? C'est ce que vous découvrirez...Attention, il se peut que vous ayez besoin de mouchoir... DSL il n'y aura pas de suite!


**Le Chemin de mon Destin -----Stargate Atlantis-----**

_Bonjour,_

_Je m'appel Rodney, docteur Rodney McKay. J'ai présentement 43 ans. Je faisais partie de la mission d'Atlantis. En effet, vous avez bien lu, je faisais partie de la mission. J'ai toujours été un scientifique hors pair et peu de gens peuvent en dire le contraire. Cependant, mon égocentricité et mon égoïsme de ne penser qu'au développement de la science ont tout détruit. _

_Vous m'avez connu comme étant un homme solitaire et ayant peu d'approche avec les femmes. J'ai toujours été ainsi et je le regrette. Je regrette de ne pas en avoir pris conscience auparavant._

_Vous me connaissiez comme quelqu'un qui détestait les gamins. Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir dit plutôt que j'agissais ainsi, car j'avais peur de trop m'attacher à eux._

_Pourtant, vous ne connaissiez pas l'homme qui sommeillait en moi. Aujourd'hui, je vous ai quittai pour rejoindre ma famille. Aujourd'hui, j'ai passer à un acte que j'aurai du poser il y a longtemps. Je regrette sincèrement d'en avoir arriver là, mais c'était l'unique solution pour que je puisse enfin les retrouver._

_La science a toujours été ma gourmandise et je crains en avoir abusé. Il y a 15 ans, je rencontrais ma soupe, il y a 10 ans, on m'emmenait mon plat principal. Mis ensemble, j'avais peur qu'il ne me reste pas assez de place pour le dessert. Cette métaphore bien qu'un peu comique résume parfaitement ce qui m'est arrivé._

_Elle s'appelait Florence. Elle était une femme merveilleuse. Elle ne critiquait jamais ce que je faisais ni ce que je disais. Elle partageait mes opinions et s'intéressait à mes idées. _

_Ensemble, nous étions qu'un, nous étions heureux. Mais plus le temps passait, plus la technologie évoluait, plus j'évoluais avec elle. Mais Florence elle, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle a m'a reprochée de pas passer assez de temps avec elle. Ensuite, servi sur un plateau d'argent, Lucy Maud est arrivée. Cependant, malgré sa pureté et son charme, j'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de moi. J'étais certain qu'elle allait me voler ma place dans le cœur de sa mère. J'ai agi comme un enfant gâté. Florence croyais qu'avec l'arrivé de Lucy Maud nous aurions pu enfin former une véritable famille, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Dans ma tête, les enfants n'étaient qu'un paquet d'ennuis. Dans ma tête, ils étaient de petits sorciers, qui, une fois qu'ils nous ont conquis, nous ne pouvons plus les éloigner. Dans ma tête, mon bébé voulait me voler ma fiancée. Je sais, cela semble idiot, mais c'est ainsi que je résonnais. Contrairement aux autres pères, jamais je n'ai pris le temps de m'asseoir avec ma fille et de la serrer dans mes bras. Un enfant, même très jeune comprend beaucoup de choses. Et pourtant, pas une fois je ne lui ai fais sentir que je l'aimais, qu'elle pourrais toujours compter sur mon amour quoi qu'il puisse arriver. J'ai grandi sans père, cela aurait du me servir de leçon. J'étais jaloux de ma propre enfant!_

_Un soir, Florence en a eu assez. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu une once de colère m'a reproché de la tromper avec la science. Elle m'a demandé de faire un choix. Malheureusement, j'ai encore décidé de prendre le dessert avant le reste. Dans ma tête, c'était elle qui était en tort J'étais sorti hors des sentiers et elle ne voulait plus me suivre. C'est à ce moment, que j'ai décidé de reprendre ma vie là, où je l'avais laissé autrefois. À partir de ce jour, je ne les aie plus jamais revue. À l'époque, Lucy Maud ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six mois._

_Par la suite, j'ai refait ma vie telle vous la connaissez. J'ai lié corps et âmes à la science. Les choses ont quelques peu changé depuis mon arrivé sur Atlantis .Je suis tout de même demeurer le même homme, à quelques exceptions près. J'ai développé des fantasmes. Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive à force de vivre trop longtemps comme un savant science solitaire. Il m'est quelque fois arrivé de repenser à Florence et à Lucy Maud qui aujourd'hui doit avoir dans les 10 ans. J'ai même commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour une autre femme. Des sentiments semblables à ceux éprouvé lorsque j'ai commencé à fréquenter Florence jadis. _

_Hier, j'ai eu la pire des nouvelles. J'ai reçu une lettre du président, m'annonçant le décès de Florence et de Lucy Maud. Une fusillade il paraîtrait. J'aurait du rejoindre Florence lorsqu'il en était encore temps. Je sais que c'est arrivé parce que sa devait arrivé, mais au moins j'aurais été près d'elles. J'aurais pu essayer de les protéger, j'aurais pu leur démontrer mon amour pour elles. J'aurais pu, ou plutôt, j'aurais dut!_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un nouveau départ pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de suicidaire. Au contraire, je ne veux pas que vous le preniez ainsi. Je veux seulement que vous sachiez que je m'envole vers un nouveau départ. S'il reste une petite chance de prouver à Lucy Maud que je l'aime, je dois la saisir. S'il reste une petite chance pour que Florence me pardonne, je dois la tenter._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de faire une trêve, un régime qui ne laissera passer que la soupe et le repas principal. Je crois que j'ai eu assez de gourmandise pour toute une vie. Il est temps pour moi de faire demi tour pour retrouver le chemin emprunter de ma douce Florence._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous comprendrez. J'ai passé de bons moments avec chacun d'entre vous. Ronon, Teyla, Carson, Elisabeth, John, Radek et tout les autres, je veux que vous sachiez que j'aie aimé travailler à vos côtés. Vous êtes tous des personnes merveilleuses. Vous êtes tous vraiment géniaux ne l'oublié pas. _

_Je vous supplie de ne pas devenir aussi gourmand que je ne l'aie été. La vie est remplie de délicieux plats, il ne faut pas passer à côté. C'est donc, dans un esprit de tristesse et avec beaucoup de regret, que je vous fais mes adieux. Cependant, on se reverra un jour, je vous le promets. Ceci n'est pas un résonnement scientifique, je le sais c'est tout._

_Affectueusement,_

_Rodney McKay_

Assis sur lit de son compagnon, Sheppard ne pouvait s'empêcher de relire cette lettre découverte il y a quelques heures. Il ne l'avait pas encore montré aux autres. Il avait certes déjà ressenti de la tristesse auparavant, mais là, c'était différent. Il se sentait un peu responsable. Les images des derniers 24 heures lui revinrent en mémoire.

**Flash back**

_**11h00 au matin de la veille**_

**McKay et son équipe de scientifique était attablé autour des ordinateurs et cherchait désespérément une solution pour vaincre une attaque imminente des wraiths. Selon les radars, c'était pour bientôt. Elisabeth avait demandé à Sheppard de les assister.**

**Soudain, Elisabeth vint les interrompent.**

**- Désolé de vous interrompent messieurs, mais le Dedale est de retour. Le colonel Caldwell aimerait nous voir immédiatement.**

**- Nous, demanda John?**

**- Vous, moi et Rodney. Ronon, Carson et Teyla sont déjà là.**

**- Très bien on arrive.**

**Rodney grogna, il n'aimait pas être dérangé dans son travail. À contrecœur, il suivit ses coéquipiers.**

**«Vous n'avez pas de l'air à aimer Caldwell on dirait» dit John.**

**«Je n'aime pas être dérangé alors que j'étais si près du but. Ensuite, j'aurais pu déjeuner tranquillement en ayant la solution. Là, on va devoir tout recommencé et adieu déjeuner tranquille!»**

**Les trois coéquipiers entrèrent dans la salle qui leurs servaient de réunion et prirent place près de leurs amis arrivé avant eux. Caldwell prit la parole.**

**- Le général O'Neill est d'accord pour nous envoyer des renforts. Il m'a également parlé de l'Anvant, un prototype expérimental. Si son équipe de chercheur réussit à la faire fonctionner, l'Anvant sera capable de vaincre les vaisseaux wraiths qui se trouvent à porter de tir d'Atlantis. Voilà pourquoi je vous aie fait venir.**

**Bien, repris Elisabeth, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Retournons au travail à présent.**

**Tout le monde se leva. Avant de quitter, Caldwell remit une lettre à Rodney que l'armée lui avait demandé de lui donner. Le scientifique l'a lit rapidement. **

**De quoi s'agit il, demanda Sheppard?**

**- De rien, de rien… Retournez travailler, je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Je vais me reposer, je ne me sens pas très bien.**

**- Et votre déjeuner?**

**- Plus tard, plus tard.**

_**7h00, ce matin à la cafétéria**_

**Teyla vint s'asseoir près de John et Ronon**

**- Bonjour**

**Bonjour, firent les deux autres.**

**- McKay n'est pas avec vous?**

**Non, répondit Ronon.**

**- Il n'est pas venu dîné hier. Je m'attendais à le voir. **

**- Il n'a pas déjeuner non plus hier, repris Sheppard. À vrai dire, je ne l'ai plus revu depuis la réunion.**

**-Je suis un peu inquiète, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes.**

**Effectivement, c'est bizarre venant de sa part reprit le colonel. Je vais aller le voir pour découvrir ce qu'il en ait.**

_**Chambre de McKay 7h15**_

**John frappa à la porte, mais il n'eu aucune réponse. Ce dernier entra et trouva son ami étendu par terre. Il appela une équipe médicale, mais il était déjà trop tard.**

Soudain, la radio de John retentit. On le demandait à l'infirmerie. Il mit la lettre dans une de ses poches et rejoignit ses camarades à l'infirmerie.

- Que se passe t'il demanda t'il en entrant?

Carson fit apparition à son tour.

- J'ai terminai l'autopsie. Il est mort d'une overdose de médicaments.

- Comment est-ce possible, reprit Ronon, ce n'est pas ainsi que procède les wraiths d'habitude.

- Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un suicide, reprit le médecin.

- Quoi, mais ce n'est pas possible, McKay…Enfin, ce n'était pas un homme suicidaire…dit Elisabeth.

- C'est vrai, je vois mal McKay faire une telle chose acquiesça Teyla en larme.

- Et pourtant, il faut croire, dit Beckett. J'ai retrouvé une lettre sur lui annonçant le décès d'une femme et d'une petite fille, mais rien n'expliquait qui elles étaient.

John qui était resté muet, prit la parole.

- Je le sais moi. Il s'agissait de son ex-fiancé et de sa fille.

Il sortit la lettre retrouvée écrite par son défunt ami.

- J'ai trouvé ceci dans sa chambre.

Ce dernier tendit la lettre à Elisabeth et quitta l'infirmerie.

Quelques heures plus tard, Weir le rejoint à la cafétéria.

- McKay était un homme merveilleux, débuta t-elle.

- Il était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il nous a fait croire qu'il était. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne l'aurais taquiné sur tous ces sujets… Il a toujours été plus fort que ce qu'il croyait… Il n'a jamais cessé de les aimer…

- Carson, m'a demander de faire la cérémonie d'adieu aujourd'hui….

- Je comprends…

Caldwell veut ramener le corps sur terre, afin qu'il soit enterré près de sa famille, reprit-elle.

- Oui, je sais, on me l'a dit.

- John, j'aimerais que se soit vous qui parliez…

- Oui, je le ferai… Comment vont Ronon et Teyla?

- Ils sont dans le même état que vous et moi…

Quelques heures plus tard, à la porte des étoiles.

Tous les habitants d'Atlantis formèrent un demi-cercle autour de la porte. Elisabeth se plaça devant la porte, afin d'être bien vu et bien entendu de tous. Les trompettistes jouèrent la fameuse chanson triste que l'on joue quand un important militaire décéde. Pendant ce temps, quelques membres de l'équipe de scientifique, dont Radek entrèrent portant le cercueil du défunt. Ils l'installent sur une longue table au milieu de tous. Par la suite, chaque personne rassemblée alla déposer une fleur blanche sur la table. Enfin les larmes aux yeux, Elisabeth Weir pris parole.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous rassemblé pour dire adieu à un membre irremplaçable de l'expédition; Rodney McKay. Rodney MacKay faisait partie de l'équipe de scientifique mais également de celle du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard, Teyla Emmagan et Ronon. Ce pourquoi, j'inviterais Sheppard à venir dire les derniers hommages.»

John prit la place de Elisabeth.

« Rodney était un coéquipier mais aussi un ami extraordinaire. Aujourd'hui, il a rendu l'âme. Il a rendu l'âme pour rejoindre une famille qu'il avait égaré, qu'il avait mis de côté trop longtemps. Personne ne peu lui en vouloir, car il a agit en homme de cœur. Que dire de plus sur lui, je ne sais guère. En 24 heures j'en ai appris plus sur l'homme qu'il était et qu'il continu d'être que pendant ces trois dernières années. Ce que j'ai appris sur lui, fait en sorte que j'apprécie encore plus cet homme et j'en suis fier. Soyez fier vous aussi. Soyez fier de l'avoir connu, de l'avoir côtoyer, car jamais vous ne connaîtrez meilleur homme que le docteur Rodney McKay.»

Nombreux sont ceux qui versèrent des larmes pour lui. Mais ça jamais Rodney ne pourra le savoir, car dans son paradis perdu, il a retrouvé sa famille et c'est tout ce qui le préoccupe pour le moment et pour longtemps…

**FIN**


End file.
